Mugiwaras of Human Sacrifice
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: When the Mugiwaras land, and Robin reads an odd engraving what seems like a dream is released...In reality however they have unleashed nightmare...M for Gore/profanity..Disclaimer: Don't own OP or Vocaloid so go away you creeper lawyers...
1. Prologue: Yume's Wish

Mugiwaras of Human Sacrifice

by Shinju Tori

_"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. _

_Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,__sore wa chiisa na yume deshita._

_Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita._

_'Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da._

_Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou?'_

_Chiisa na yume wa kangaete, kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita._

_'Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to.'" _

_-Alice of Human Sacrifice_

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

"Nanda? Has anyone seen Zoro, Nami, Pearl, Usopp, and Franky?" Luffy asked looking around the abandoned town.

Sanji Chopper and Brooke shook their heads as Robin said softly, "They are probably in one of the other 3 towns on this island…"

Robin leaned in to read the inscription at the base of a cluster of 5 statues in the town square. The statues themselves were made of 4 different types of stone. All 5 of them were worn to the point where all 5 were of an undeterminable age and gender. It was also impossible to see what kind of clothes they wore the statues were so worn.

Robin looked confused before softly reciting as Sanji cooed about Robin's translating ability and Brooke made jokes that the town made his skin crawl (Not that he had skin! SKULL JOKE~!):

"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream.

Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it.

The tiny dream began to think.

'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?'

The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea…

'I'll make humans get lost in me… And let **them** create the world…?'"

Chopper timidly stuttered "W-what does that mean R-Robin?"

Suddenly they heard a childish giggle echo throughout the town. "I have all my Alices…But what is Yume to do with the extras?"

"Yume?" Luffy asked as a small ball, about the size of Luffy's fist and made of a strange blackish light, appeared in front of them.

The light bobbed as the childish voice chirped "Yume is a yume…A tiny one…Yume has forgotten who dreamed Yume…But Yume doesn't want to disappear…So Yume's thought and thought for a looooong time and Yume's finally figured out a way to get people to dream of Yume: Yume will let people into Yume and let them create Yume's world…"

The light paused "But Yume has a problem…There are 4 Alices…But 5 extras…"

The light suddenly swirled about them crowing "Yume knows what to do! Yume will make one Yume's home for this yume!"

The light bobbed in front of each one before hovering over Chopper.

"Yume thinks this one is cute enough!"

With that Yume entered Chopper's body making him glow a pale pink that slowly darkened into a deep magenta.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled as Chopper, his eyes now the same glowing black as the ball of light, smiled strangely at them. There was a grinding of stone and the 5 statues swiftly changed shape.

The first statue, carved from a blood-red stone, suddenly looked like Zoro with gauntlets, shin and shoulder guards, and a chest plate. In his right hand was a katana with a diamond shaped hand-guard and a feral grin spread from one ear to the other.

The second statue, carved from an oddly bluish stone, now looked like Usopp with a graceful swallow-tailed coat and a similarly made scarf around his neck. Clutched in his left hand was a sheaf of papers and he had a sad half-smile on his face.

The third one, carved from a murky greenish stone, abruptly looked like Nami with an elegant Victorian era dress and a crown on her head. In her hands was a mirror and she had a smug look on her face.

The final 2 statues, carved from a golden colored stone, unexpectedly looked like Pearl and an unknown boy with goggles on his forehead, who looked vaguely familiar, dressed in shorts and T-shirts. Both were holding hands and had curious/mischevious looks on their faces.

Chopper giggled and it was both his giggle and Yume's at the same time. "Yume hopes you enjoy Yume's dream~!"

And with that Chopper vanished into thin air…

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

So…yeah…Creepy dream, huh?...Dunno why I had to make it choose Chopper…I just did…So one by one the remaining Mugis will be picked off by the Alices and if I feel like it we may have an epilouge...Maybe...Anyway next up is the first Alice and his Mugiwara 'victim'… Ja nae~!


	2. 1st Alice: Zoro

_Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta._

_Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku._

_Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete._

_Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._

_-Alice of Human Sacrifice_

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

As Luffy, Robin, Sanji, and Brooke cautiously walked through the forest they came to one of the three towns on the island and froze. The ground was splattered with fresh blood and pieces of people's bodies. As they watched a bunch of people ran over followed by Zoro.

"OI! MARIMO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DO-….Doing?" Sanji yelled suddenly noticing that Zoro's eyes were blood-red and that he looked exactly the same way the statue of him did and that Zoro carrying the sword that the statue had him carry. There was only one difference: On the upper part of his right arm was a large red diamond.

Yume/Chopper's voice cheerfully chirped as Zoro sliced through the people fleeing him, laughing manically as he did so…

"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.

Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake…"

Seeing the others staring horrified at them Zoro laughed charging them screaming "YOU GUYS! GIVE ME YOUR LIVES!"

Before he could reach them Brooke got in the way and the two started fighting. Eventually as Zoro gave him a finishing blow, Brooke catapulted him over his shoulder into the woods before collapsing.

Yume/Chopper's voice sadly sang as the vines and braches looped around Zoro hiding everything but his head and his right arm. Zoro feebly reached for the blade he dropped even as the vines wrapped around his head leaving only one blood-red eye visible for everyone to see…

"That Alice is in the forest,

Locked away like a criminal.

Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."

After even his eye vanished, Zoro's arm moved about for another minute or so before dropping to slowly trail blood onto the grass beneath him…

Robin turned away repressing the urge to throw up at the sight of Zoro's arm...

Sanji dropped to his knees beside Brooke and, after checking him over, sadly whispered "I don't think he's gonna wake up from this Luffy…"

Luffy's jaw tightened before he roughly said "We…We can't worry about him or Zoro now…We gotta find the others and free Chopper…He can fix them…"

So leaving the aptly named Aka Village behind Sanji, Luffy and Robin, with heavy hearts, continued on to Ao Village where they could hear the faint sound of a boy singing…

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

Me: _"And so Dream had 2 Mugiwaras stay in him…"_

Pearl: …That's a uso (lie)…

Me: Shaddup! Who's the author? You or me Pearl?

Pearl: (grudgingly) You…

Me: EXACTLY! Why? CUZ I'M GOD BITCH! (clears throat) BTW Aka means Red and Ao means Blue in Japanese...Anyway R&R...Try not to flame me please...

Pearl: Unless you wanna kill AkaInu or Teach (AKA BlackBeard) then by all means go ahead!

Zoro: Tell me again why I died?

Me: You didn't die…much…Anyway next is the second Alice and his Mugiwara 'victim'…

Zoro: (whispering conspiratorially) I'm gonna tell you guys this much: The victim may not be who you were expecting…

Me: ZORO!

Zoro: …crap…

Me: (swells angrily before deflating holding out my hand) That'll be 5 bottles of Cola per word in that preview…

Brooke: Yohohohoho~! That means Zoro owes you…45 bottles of Cola…

Luffy: (waving at people reading this) Ja nae~! (points down at the review button) Click it! THE HYPNO CHOPPER DEMANDS IT!

Chopper: (giggling madly, eyes still glowing black) OBEY ME~!


	3. 2nd Alice: Usopp

_Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita._

_Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana._

_Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._

_Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku. _

_-Alice of Human Sacrifice_

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

When they came to Ao Village, all three of them heard a familiar boy's voice singing beautifully…

**"The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland."**

Luffy ran ahead recognizing that voice…

As he entered the town square, Luffy saw Usopp dressed as the statue had shown him, complete with papers in his left hand…

He paused seeing his Captain and crewmates in the crowd…

"Welcome to Ao Village, Minna! Did you come to hear me sing as well?"

Without waiting for a reply, Usopp walked over to them singing as he did…

**"Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world."**

Luffy frowned "Usopp...I thought that you couldn't…sing…?"

It was when he was a few feet away that both Luffy and Sanji noticed that Usopp's eyes were a pale blue and there was a blue Spade on Usopp's throat right over where his vocal cords were…

"Nagahana-kun? Could…Could you continue singing?" Robin softly asked.

Surprised Luffy and Sanji turned to see that Robin had the same blank look that all the villagers had...

Usopp bowed, smiling as he took Robin's hand and lead her to a bench in view of the pedestal which he had been standing on, singing a song that seemed to draw everyone in the town to him…

After Usopp climbed back onto the pedestal, he started singing again but not only did he sing a different song, he seemed to be starting from the beginning…

"**The First Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade,**

**And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.**

**Never hesitating to slay all within her way...**

**Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland...**

**Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line,**

**Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin.**

**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,**

**No one would have suspected that she had ever been.**

**The Second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond, **

**The broken echo of the lies within demented words.**

**He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,**

**Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed..."**

Usopp paused and seemed to hesitate. "Continue! Continue!" The crowd, including Robin, chanted.

He gulped and started to sing again but faltered yet again…

Pleadingly he glanced at Luffy and Sanji.

"Y-You two better go…Find Pearl…She should know how to set this right…" He said nervously staring at the crowd…

Luffy nodded as Sanji asked "How are you so sure Pearl-chwuan will know what to do?"

Usopp shrugged not looking at them "This reminds me of a song I heard Peraline sing once…She just sang it in that weird language only Pearls speak and told me a summary of what the song meant afterwards…"

He pointed towards the next town "Now go! Next is probably either Pearl or Nami…"

Sanji nodded and jogged off to catch up with Luffy who was a few feet away…

"Listen, Luffy, Usopp said that…"

Usopp's stutter singing floated to them and Sanji paused to listen…

"**D-deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose, Was s-shot by a madman, who silenced him to d-death.**

**S-single rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed,**

**With twisted grin, this d-dying man lay b-breathing…his last…b-breath..."**

*BANG*

Both of them froze turning around to see Usopp prone on the ground a bright blue rose, oddly clear of the blood surrounding it, blooming from his chest. On his face was a strange smile as if he was satisfied with the outcome of something…

"That Alice was a rose,

Shot down by a madman.

He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers." 

Chopper/Yume's voice mocked from an unseen source…

Together trying to ignore the sight of Robin mourning Usopp with the other villagers, Luffy and Sanji made their way to Midoriiro Village, where a magnificent castle stood towering over the town…

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

Me: _And thusly Yume had 2 more Mugiwaras join him…_

Pearl: You're gonna give certain people (Cough) USOPP! (Cough) nightmares…I swear…Now Usopp's gonna come whining to me that he has dreams of getting shot…

Usopp: Actually I've been dreaming of singing and even after I lose my voice I can't stop singing…

Me:…Anyways yeah R&R…Oh…And Flames will help Sanji's Burning love for Nami grow so please no flames…

Zoro: Brat…

Me: 47 bottles now…

Zoro: WHAT!

Me: 5 bottles for each word per preview and 2 bottles per insult…

Robin: Ja nae Reader-san… Please make sure to hit the button below and review so Artist-sama will let Captain-sama have some meat…

Luffy: MEEEEEEEEAAAAATTTT~!


	4. 3rd Alice: Nami

_Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni._

_Ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta._

_Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou._

_Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete._

_Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru. _

_-Alice of Human Sacrifice_

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

As Sanji and Luffy approached Midoriiro Village they noticed everyone seemed excited.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sanji asked a random person.

He smiled and happily told them "Our Queen's gonna parade through the town today!"

Faintly they heard fanfare. "Ah! Here she comes now!"

Sanji and Luffy stood off to the side as a litter borne on the backs of 2 strong looking men came towards them. Luffy suddenly tugged Sanji's sleeve and said "Hey! It's Nami, Sanji!"

Sanji stared. It was his Nami-swan. But something was different about her…

She was dressed in a fancier version of the dress that the statue had been dressed in, all elegant cream lace, and emerald green velvet.

Sanji stepped closer as Chopper/Yume appeared next to Luffy and recited with a weird smile,

"The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.

Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country."

"HALT!" Nami shouted pointing at Sanji. Sanji did so. She surveyed him for a few minutes before smiling.

"Come…Sit and talk with me…" Nami said with a strange look in her eyes.

Sanji happily did so leaving Luffy behind with Chopper/Yume who grinned crazily before singing

"That Alice was the country's queen,

Possessed by a warped dream.

Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country."

Luffy was about to ask what he meant when a gunshot echoed though the town. Luffy turned and watched horrified as Sanji's lifeless body fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his breast.

Luffy turned and ran thinking franticly _"Pearl! Where are you! I need you now!"_

He ran into the woods towards the faint whistling of two kids, a boy, and a girl…

**Random-words-instead-of-a-separator-cuz-FF-net-is-a-brat**

Me: _And so Yume had 2 more Mugiwaras stay with him… _Oh and just so ya know, Midoriiro means Green...

Nami: Yeah…Whatever…Where's my 300 berris that you promised!

Me: *sigh* Here ya go...Oh…and there's a 100 bonus for "shooting" Sanji so accurately…

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN~! SHINJ-CHAN~! DAISUKI~! (I LOVE YOU~!)

Me: D: DO NOT WANT!

Zoro: Just review so I can get the hell outta this story…

Me: ZORO! ...49 bottles now….

Zoro: WHAT!

Usopp: Ja nae~! Make sure to click the review button so that Franky'll feel SUUUUPER next time!

Franky: *Super Pose* YO~SH!

Everyone: D:


End file.
